User blog:ThunderJimmy/Getting Demoted + Being a good wiki Admin
Hey everyone, if you happen to notice that the wiki admins are getting demoted, just wanted to say that I may demote myself with whatever power I have left. So, if you guys want a shot at wiki admin, keep up the good work, get a lot of verifiable edits done, and thank you for helping the wiki, game, and community grow. You’re all the best, and even without a staff position on here, you’re showing that you have more than just raw potential on here. Again, thank you guys for helping us out. Demotion? I’ll put it straight, a lot of the wiki admins are inactive, i’m Not sure why, but some of you guys have more than what it takes to do the jobs we do. I’m not progressing as fast as Sean wants us (more specifically me, due to class work and falling behind on FLVS). That’s why if i get demoted, or step down on my own, I want one of you new moderators to take the spot. I want to show you guys from here on out, how to be a good wiki staff member (moderator/admin get the idea) Step 1 Always be active. Try to make a bunch of edits per day. Fix descriptions, fix ship info, get rid of anything unnecessary, heck, make a checklist of what you would do daily on here so you don’t fall behind. Step 2 Do a security check. Everyday (at least 20x a week much, then 10x) try to do a security sweep of a few random pages, and delete anything that seems, unusual, not uniform, and any info that breaks the rules on the Galaxy Wiki and game. Step 3 Have some quotes on your profile. Try and have some good quotes, i guess it gives your profile something that is missing or 2 quotes minimum (also on that note, update your profile a few times a week. That’s the idea on the wiki, update). Step 4 Take responsibility for your actions. This is too obvious, but the staff members on the wiki must take their job seriously (even though i’m Not good at daily duties, i still follow the rules 100% of the time). If you mess up on the job, you won’t be fired, now you’re still in trouble, but you will always have a chance to improve when you falter. No matter how many people will say to quit, or beat you up for it, you must push through the pain and hate that comes with this job. Step 5 (Saddest step of all:) Banning or blocking users/raiders off the wiki. As a wiki staff member, you are also entitled as always ready wiki defenders; if a raid happens, you take them down, ban/block them to prevent them from coming back. I didn’t say this job was going to be hard, nor was it going to be easy. If you know of a person who is raiding on the wiki, and they (for example) are a robloxian or friend you know of, you got to stop them at all costs for the safety of the wiki. Step 6 Be a person of good character. This is the last step to my (rough draft) 6 step plan to being a good wiki staff member. No matter what happens on this wiki, for better, or for worst, for good or bad, you must be true to yourself and to others. Treat your neighbor, as they would treat you, this goes ESPECIALLY true for those with titles and power (staff members, wiki owners, etc.). Honestly, this plan isn’t fool proof and you guys will probably have difficulties doing this job. Well, you signed up for this, so do your best until the end, and take this job like you’re first part time job in the world (ok, maybe part time was a stretch, but you get the point) and show off your potential. Well, if i don’t get demoted or leave the wiki, i hope to see you guys again soon enjoying your new job; see you later :) Category:Blog posts